wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Usi
usi obtained for moonlightfantasy's adoption center a navy SeaWing has sky blue scales running down his spine, like the top of a wave. he / him • bi • sea • explorer Quite childish of dragonets, after his egg washed up onto the shores of the Sea Kingdom and was found by the dragons of the adoption center, Usi has never really thought much of the world around himself. For all the dragonet has done is enjoy his time with his adoptive siblings. After years spent here, he was adopted to that of an adventurous SandWing with strange behavior. He went by the name of Phoip, and he was one of those dragons who believed in the paranormal. That seemed to rub off on himself too, so it seemed, they both started to share interests in godseeking. Upon the quest of finding the creator of Pyrrhia and the moons themselves, both Usi and Phoip stumbled upon a little dragonet of an unknown tribe. Saying, that he was saving the world from a demon god. appearance A friendly dragonet, pure and all, then again he's just your typical SeaWing dragonet, a kindred spirit. Navy blue scales ripple down his body, deep as though midnight melted onto his scales. Truly somewhat of a sight for sore eye, like sapphire glass, his scales have a slightly lustrous shine. This dragonet would be commonly known as Usi, a dragonet who has a certain kindness for everyone. Gills upon the sides of his neck remain a darker shade of from his mainscales, the edges of each softened. The scales running across his spine remain the color seen on the crest of a wave, a nice powdery sky blue. Following this, a deep navy blue membranous sail, curved into softened arcs. This is, of course the same color as his wing membranes, like the darkening abyss in the sea. Usi's underbelly is ever so slightly lighter than this coloration, plated thickly too. One may see the deep turquoise horns curvy and somewhat glossy, having a reflective sheen. Dark seafoam green eyes, wide with curiosity and tapping, short abyss blue talons. Luminous patterns stud his body, appearing turquoise in color, these are seen everywhere but upon the wings. The fin upon his underbelly remains the same as his sail, both in color and in shape. However, the fin still remains shorter and rather narrow compared to the sail down his back. The tail remains fading with slightly lighter and darker colorations. His build is nothing out of the ordinary for his age, remaining rather small, stocky and his paws are small and nimble with a delicacy for running. The webbing in between his talons remain a navy blue lighter than that of his sail and fin membranes. Usi's wings are rather small, worn almost like a cape upon his back, never to be shown too often and even then, they aren't anything impressive. He's got a rather streamlined back, curvy and flexible and complimenting it like creamer is to coffee, a long tail and medium sized wings. The dragonet's tongue remains a dark blackish blue, almost like the inky night sky with erupting midnight blue. Around the legs and underbelly is slight chubbiness, this can also be seen in his cheeks, pillow soft almost. He brings with him the nice scent of lilacs and ocean spray and his voice, curiosity, slick and kind with a slight hoarse aftertaste to it. Upon his short snout, a smile that somehow hides a young mischief that also leaks into his eyes. Of utmost importance, Usi shows physical features upon the face, this mostly being that of the ears, large in size with pale ice blue on the insides. Another thing one may see around his neck on brightly colored magenta string, a flute made of reddish wood. Narrow in size but never used, only kept for aesthetic purposes now and then, while he may appear just your average dragonet with an overly wide imagination. personality Imaginative, curious, kind Well, this is the dragonet who is made up of those three words, that is to sum him up in a nutshell. While he may be young and still learning but he's altogether kind and forgiving, put it simply, he's one who believes in silver lining. While not exactly that smart, he makes up for it with a kind, soft heart that sees good in everything with that causal twinge of childish awe. Usi, if anything is more of the sweet, clingy type who will simply stay by one's side until they feel better. Some have come to consider him a bit nutty, delusional and strange, for he's got a certain love for the abnormal, this running hand and hand with his wide curiosity and imagination. He contains a more casual inner part and with that, slight mischief that isn't too major and all the same, holds that young curiosity and need to explore the outside world. In other words, you can't necessarily tell this dragonet to stand still for a very long time but all the same Usi is that of someone who doesn't see the meaing in personal space. But, if anything, he'd be considered an optimist, seeing the best in not only everyone but everything which usually leads to him being somewhat gullible in some situations, for he believes nothing bad could occur. While the dragonet may appear the friendly type with a simple kindness and willingness to do anything for his adoptive siblings at the adoption center, he still can come off as lazy and sometimes unintentionally rude and disrespectful. For he has put his mind to a stress-free life, believing that he has all the time in the world to do all that he wanted in his life. This leads to him taking a long time to fulfill a certain request if he hadn't forgotten it beforehand. Yet, with this, is determination, while Usi may take his time doing certain tasks, there are some that he makes sure are completed. This may lead to flaws, for while Usi may be that of kind, curious and laid back, he also is quite childish and hard to take seriously. Sure, sometimes he may be determined to finish a task, but he's not necessarily that serious about it, for the most part, he can be immature most of the time and serious a bit of the time. Adding on to that is his short attention span, for the SeaWing dragonet can't stay on track for very long and it may take awhile for him to get back on track once more. Another problem might be that of his need to know everything and gullibility. In fewer words, Usi will believe pretty much anything you tell him and if he doesn't know something, he can get a bit nosy for answers. Yet, even then, he can still get riled up and confused, this is when given too much information in one sitting. Of course, there's only so much one can take in at a time. Comparing to his caring side, the dragonet always attempts to be humorous, for there is nothing more important to him than the laughter to his peers. That is, sometimes he'll simply laugh along with them, unaware of whomever or whatever they're exactly laughing at. Usi is, well, your typical child, a bubbly, joyous dragonet in whom loves everything and everyone, not resting one bit on the negatives and seeing towards the positives. He shows a creative, kind and clumsy demeanor that is not yet ready in the face of adulthood, nor should he ever really be ready. While he may not be one to respect personal space, all that can be said is that the SeaWing is constantly learning from his mistakes, maybe a bit too late than expected, but all the same learning. He may not be smart, or have superpowers, but Usi's always trying to make up for his mistakes through kindness and comfort, one can't help but like having the dragonet around. history Upon the ocean shores upon the outskirts of the bay of a thousand scales. An egg of navy blue, sitting still within the pale yellow sand. This calm, quiet peace as of then had only been disturbed by the smooth crashing of ocean waves. It was, after months, the peace was disturbed by other than the roaring of waves, but of talonsteps. Next thing you know, there he was, hatched in an adoption center nearby. He never really had that much of a name, but always went by the name of Usilia, Usi for short. washed up upon the beach shores as an egg, he'd been brought to an adoption center unbeknownst of who his parents were or anything. however, he was adopted by an explorer, wanting someone else to help him write up his observations of the strange and amazing life / places of the world and possibly go to pantala. that's probably where he got his love for sci fi weirdness from and that was after a day and a half with him. * embarked on a quest with his newfound sandwing friend (aka the guy who adopted him), to find the gods of their universe because why not? * they want to know who created pyrrhia and why. also maybe why there are three moons instead of only one * pretty much searching for gods, oh yeah, they also found another liddle dragonet who is planning on saving the world from the reign of an evil demon god thing,,, i'm working out the details right now. ---- * egg was found half-submerged in sand by the seashore, was taken in by the dragons of the adoption center * lived there for about 10 or so years before being adopted by an adventurous but strange sandwing who i need a name for, i'll just put phoip here. he was hoping for a companion to train on his mission to place his mark upon the god's peak * in other words, he wanted someone else to help him search for higher beings and other fantastical creatures. * cool stuff happened and he enjoyed life with the dragon * then their eyes fell upon a young dragonet who i need a name for as well who was on his way to defeat an evil demon god thing and save the world from inevitable doom * helped in some way... still working out the details as of now. * i don't really know what to write. relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand phoip very positive He was the one in whom adopted Usi, claiming him as his child and companion and for that, he loves and respects him deeply. The slightly nutty SandWing has always seemingly been an inspiration and role model to him, for he was the cause of the dragonet's strange love for the paranormal. He's always loved making him laugh with the occasional joke and they now share the common goal and interest in higher beings. Phoip and Usi have this sort of connection, a special connection between one another and with that connection, they've come to love and understand each other. The SeaWing has always enjoyed his partner's curious, enthusiastic personality and it seemed to have quietly rubbed off on himself. However, he does find him a little off and a bit too strange for even him, sometimes he wonders about Phoip's sanity. While exceedingly strange in his ways, he's still Usi's partner and he loves him dearly and just wants to make him happy all the time. There is no one else in Pyrrhia that makes the dragonet feel happier than being by his side. virgil very positive that other dragonet who was on a magic quest thing. he's very strange with his four eyes, but that's what he likes about him. quevis positive / neutral enthralled with higher beings? yep, they're cool. really, really, really wants to learn more about them because they have higher beings as parents. he's still plotting a way to meet up with them again. name relation text trivia * text * text * text * text gallery Eed77e62007f195.png|infobox Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Other)